Slave to Assiah
by Lunaestella
Summary: In a world where demon are hunted down and forced into slavery Rin a newly awakened a half-demon struggles to survive only to be captured by the Vatican and sold to a demon brothel. But one good thing may come out of this with the help of a certain exwire.
1. Chapter 1

**Lamoonestella: Hey folks so I made this account for the soul purpose of writing stuff that my parents won't see. So this my first ever lemon, period. I hope this doesn't suck. If anyone's interested in my other fanfics just search up Mariyun. Anyway I don't own Blue Exorcist. I don't even own a car.**

In this world we are slaves. We are kept as entertainment for the humans. We are weapons. Yet, for those born in the between we can only hope that people think of us as humans. We struggle to survive in Assiah. Gehenna is our only savior and to this day I wish I had been taken there away from the hell that this world is. I don't even care anymore about losing my humanity if it means I can leave this place. I stopped caring long ago after my adoptive father died. My brother well… I haven't spoken to him since the incident.

I walked back to my apartment quickly trying to avoid anyone's eye. Entering quickly I looked around. No one's hear, good. I sighed in relief as I finally released my tail from my shirt. This was so weird. My demonic powers had only awakened about a month ago and I was still not used to it. Lucky for me besides having elflike ears, sharp teeth, and a tail I still looked fairly human. Even though I wasn't completely human this would work for me. I could hide in this state till I could find a way to escape to Gehenna as many people like me tried. If I can't then I'll find a refugee camp. There people will help me and keep me safe from the exorcist.

Shivering at the word I removed my coat and headed the kitchen to cook something. After preparing myself a meal ate alone in silence. Something I also wasn't used to. I'd have to though. You always have to adapt to survive and I would. Unlike many I had a chance. Often those born half-demon didn't look as human. They would be sold into to slavery shortly after being caught by the Vatican. Forced into submission and turned into mindless animals. I trudged into my room and fell asleep.

Yukio sighed as he sat in his room at True Cross Academy. He'd recently been assigned on a special case involving a refugee camp that was somewhere near Tokyo. Pretty rare for them to hide so close to humans. He hoped his brother was nowhere near them. He wasn't willing to be enslaved for his brother actions. After all Yukio was human. Humans were superior they deserved to live. He was told to bring a student with him on this case. Looking through the files he decided it was probably best to bring his student Ryūji. All of the data showed that he wouldn't show mercy against anyone. In this line of work that was necessary.

I gave a yawn as I walked to work almost stretching my tail out. I did a paper route so I was up at ungodly hours that I hated. As I walked I noticed my boss sitting at his desk reading the paper looking at me and gave me a look before stating, "If I were you Okumura I'd stay off the streets. I heard that today's going to be another blood bathe."

"I can't miss work," I said.

"Trust me today you want to skip out. I'll even give you todays pay. Just don't go downtown! There's an inspection today and those poor refugees are sitting ducks," my boss ordered. I raised my brow. Refugees hiding so close to a city was rare often you'd have to looking very remote places to find them. "I feel sorry for them. Even if they could escape they'd never be able to get very far. That's just the way the cookie crumbles, I guess." I liked this guy. He might be a pudgy and grouchy looking old man, but he was a good man. He offered me a job and showed me a nice apartment where I could live safely.

"You think they're rebels?" I asked hoping they weren't. Despite the fact I'm against being enslaved I am not fond of the idea of having every half-demons reputation labeled as 'wanted criminal'.

"Hope not. Then I'll really will need to get a new paper boy," the pudgy man said. "and don't give me that, 'but i wasn't,' crap. You were going to go warn them and I know it."

"Yeah, but its just because I don't like watching good people die," I sighed as I sat on his desk.

"That kind of talk will get you killed," my boss grumbled. "Go home Okumura before the streets get dangerous."

"Fine, but remember you owe me today's pay," I said cheerfully as I walked out and began walking home. I was about halfway home when I heard the first gunshot. Screams could be heard as I continued onward. I turned the key in the lock, but stopped. I smell iron. No blood. Someone's inside. A rebel? I should run if they find me with them I'll be caught, but whoever's inside needs help.

Damn, it all! I charged and saw a girl probably no older than me on the floor her arm caked in blood. She was panting heavily her, gray eyes looking back at me in fear, her long black hair coated with red, a shirt once white now red torn, and her pants torn at the knees from what I assumed was falling. "Please, help me! I claim sanctuary!" she shouted, but her voice was faint enough it did not make much noise. "Please, fellow demon," she spoke again at a whisper. I was tempted to leave and save myself, yet I wanted to help.

"Answer one thing are you with the rebels?" I asked. If she's a rebel I'll leave her if not I'll see what I can do.

"Yes, but not the Gehenna Liberators! We work towards establishing peace between humans and demons by living peacefully. All this blood is mine we'd never hurt anyone," the girl answered desperately.

"Sorry, but I can't help you. Rebels are rebels now leave!" I ordered. "I'm trying to live a life here. I won't have you ruin it." The girl slowly rose from my floor and headed to the broken window. She looked back at me with a cold look in her eyes and jumped just as heard people approach from behind. I looked back and saw three exorcists. I recognized one immediately. Yukio. I didn't know the others. One of them was taller than me with brown hair streaked with blonde and piercings. The other I saw in a distance behind them. I had merely two words to describe this man, gay clown. He was wearing the most ridiculous thing I'd ever seen in my life. Despite his attire though he had a disgusting grin that sent shivers down my spine rather than make me laugh. "She went that way sir!" I shouted pointing in the direction of the window. Yukio and the brunette-blonde guy rushed down to the alley and left. I looked back and noticed the clown was still here.

"Nice job, bravo. Most people in your position would have gotten caught," the clown spoke slyly.

"What do you mean?" I asked doing my best to hide my fear.

The clown grinned, "You can't fool me. I can smell your demon blood. It's pretty strong too. I'm amazed you've lasted this long."

I backed away from him even further. The man smiled, "Relax I'm not going to turn you in. The Vatican already has me already under a pretty short leash in their point of view. Actually it's hilarious that they think they can control a demon to begin with. Letting you go will be a nice prank." Was this guy for real? He's letting me go? He must be moron. "I'd run if I were you. If they catch her she'll hand you over without hesitation." That fact suddenly dawned on me. I leapt to my bedroom to grab my sword which I hid under my bed and left without a second thought. Or would if I hadn't stopped to say,

"Why are you even helping me? I mean if you're one the Vatican's minions-"

My words where cut off as the clown spoke again, "Like I said this is a fun prank to pull. As well I don't have to work for them. Now, you should be going." I gave him one final nod as I left to the empty street careful to keep my head low.

"That's him! He's the demon!" I turned and saw the girl looking at me in spiteful eyes tied down by an unfamiliar exorcist.

Well so much for her getting away. I immediately began galloping down an alleyway as Yukio and the brunette-blonde tried to surround me. Of all the dumb luck the refugees just had to settle in Tokyo. As the two entered the alley I quickly climbed up the fire escape. I heard the sound of gunfire. Yukio and the other boy were shooting at me. I felt the betrayal pierce me in the gut. So that's how it's going to be, huh. You'll forget me. Or worse try and kill me to keep you human in these peoples' eyes. I climbed faster and made it to the roof. I let out a sigh of relief that didn't last long. They were heading up the stairs quickly. I looked at the building across from me. I could make it!

I began charging and managed to barely scramble onto the other side. Yukio began firing at me mercilessly and in my shock I hadn't noticed the bullet that hit my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I shouted as the bullet made contact and looked at the blood on my hand. Suddenly something dropped in front of me. It looked like a grenade I backed off a quickly as the grenade went off. Yet, instead of an explosion I was bombarded by water which on contact made a burning sensation on my skin. I looked to see the brunette-blonde with his gun pointed at me and the clown.

"Guess you couldn't run fast enough," he stated. I bet he set this up.

"You bastard! I thought you were letting me go," I yelled at him as was ready to draw my sword and kill the brunette-blonde if I had to.

"I merely said this was a fun prank to pull. I never said it wasn't on you. Besides the students need proper field experience," the clown grinned. Suddenly I felt a blinding force hit the back of my head forcing me into the ground. I growled as I tried to stand only to have myself restricted by someone grabbing onto the back of my head.

"Go to hell!" I yelled at him and the clown laughed in an eerie way.

"I have," he spoke as the clown lowered himself to my level, "don't worry boy you'll be asleep as quick as: d_rei, zwei, eins." _I felt my eyes grow heavy as another force made collision with my head. Before I knew it everything had faded to black.

Ryuji looked over the demon boy and aside from the head injury and the shot wound it would live. He couldn't understand what good capturing these half-breeds even did. Most would be killed or shipped to off to be slaves anyway. Ryuji thought it would be easier to just put the free ones out of their misery to begin with.

"Good work, Ryuji," Yukio stated as he tied down the demon. "You did well for your first time. Did you enjoy it?" Ryuji grimaced at the idea of enjoying this. To be honest he found this work repulsing. All it lead to was bloodshed and broken families. Demon or otherwise. His teacher seeming to sense this disgust gave him a frown, "I hated it the first time too. Don't worry it gets easier." He gave me a pat on the back.

"Carry that one to the holding area till further details," Yukio ordered and gave mister Pheles a long look. He picked up the demon up along with the sword it had been fleeing so desperately with. As Ryuji carried the demon to the holding site he inspected the demon further. It was tragic actually if they hadn't been here it probably would have gone unnoticed. It looked so human. But, it was still a demon. Ryuji placed it down among the other demons we'd caught most of which were conscious and shouting. Some even so bold as to try and attack him only to be beaten down.

My eyelids felt heavy. So heavy that it was actually quite ridiculous. I turned and found myself bumping it something soft. I strained to open my eyes and as I did saw that I was pressed up against some girls arm on one side and a wall on the other. If I could I would have jumped back, but instead I slowly raised my head to get a better look at my surroundings.

I appeared to be in some kind of cargo container like one that you'd see on trains. It was very cramped with other passengers most unconscious. I looked at the girl she looked more human than I did. I couldn't really tell because of the light but she seemed to have dark hair like a purplish coloring. She had on a necklace that was a white piece of worn ivory with something written in kanji. I nudged her and she groaned a bit before waking up.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked. The girl looked up her and appeared to blush.

"On the cargo train to the Japanese branch of the Vatican," the girl whispered.

"I'm Rin Okumura," I whispered back and tried to distance myself.

"Krei Zi," Krei said as she scooted away. I looked at her and saw the dried tears on her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know what had happened while I was asleep.

"Everyone they caught was put in these crates. They said that we're heading to a special place," Krei mumbled as tears began streaming down her eyes. "Why is this even happening to me?! I'm not a demon! I don't have powers or anything. I was just going to see my sister," she sobbed. She must not have awaken to her powers. If she's already this broken inside what's going to happen when she gets there? Hell, what would happen to me. I'm not sure how long I sat here in the dark. An hour? Maybe two? All I know is that by the time everything came to a stop I was hungry. Suddenly I heard a sharp noise that made my brain scream in pain. I watched as the sides opened and everybody gushed out the sides only to be stopped by the exorcists. They were herding us like sheep. I watched as man with a strict face forced some of the people into a line. I tried to hide back only to be whipped and forced into the front.

"Welcome to your new home scum. Each of you will be sent to a division to preform work for our new master," the man lectured as he tried to keep everyone in line. "If not well, blood is so hard to clean." I watched as he pulled a boy from the line. "Tell me boy what's your name?"

"Kaito," the boy stated with defiance.

"From now on you're are number 79," the exorcist said as he threw the boy into the ground. He looked at the rest of with a grin. "Next."

I'm just going to state that my life really sucks. I mean on a whole new level of suck. Getting assigned this number has to be some cosmic joke, 666! Then getting stuffed into a cramped cage. I hate this! I'll get out of here if it's the last thing I do.

**Lamoonestella: So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Normally I'd put something funny here, but I don't feel like it. I apologize if the plot is too complicated to understand so far. Note Mephisto is still a double crosser on neither side like in the original. Well that's interpretation of him. Anyway please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamoonestella: Hey, people I iz back. I'm so happy to have followers so soon. I honestly think I suck at writing at time so to see people following makes me so happy. Enjoy this new chapter! I do not own Blue Exorcist. **

Day 1

To say that sleeping in a cramped cage on concrete flour is comfy is so sarcastic that it's not even meant to ever be brought up. It is joke that you use to humor yourself when you are at your lowest. Which currently I was. If only I had my sword I could get out here. Everything about this cage is cramped and restricting. My feet are propped against a wall and my back is sore from lying for so long on the ground. Its morning by now. I can just barely see the light stretching in through a small window in the ceiling. I heard a slight creaking sound from the back. The noise became louder and I strained my head to find the source. I watched as a girl with blond hair and a kimono walked in carrying a large amount of plates. I watched as she set them down and turned back to pull out a large pot.  
The girl walked nervously as she placed down a bowl in front of a cage beside me and plopped in some foul smelling food substance into the bowl. "Breakfast sir," she chimed. I watched as a withered hand reached out and grabbed the bowl.

"Thank you Shiemi," a husky voice said as the bowl vanished behind the bars. If that's breakfast I really don't want to see dinner. The girl approached cautiously with a fake smile.

"Hello, you must be new. From now on I'll be serving you your meals. I'm Shiemi," she said with a honey voice as she poured me a bowl of gruel. I watched as she looked up at the cage. "Prisoner 666. That's a cruel name for someone so new. I'm sorry for that," she whispered. What sickening false pity this was.

"Spare me the false sympathy," I spat her and watched as she recoiled and ran off to the next cage.

Then this timid looking girl said something unexpected, "I wasn't pretending. It's a horrible thing."

"Don't take me for a moron! I know it's horrible! But unlike you filthy humans people like me have to live with it! You humans are all scum that let us be tools for your amusement just like my old man. I have a name and it's Rin!" I shouted at her and found myself being stared at by her eyes in amazement. I can't understand this girl. You'd think she'd never seen a demon before with that attitude. After that she ignored me and I ate whatever this was supposed to be in silence. Exactly what would happen after this? Would we be rounded out in the courtyard again? Would they put us to work or sell us off? I wasn't sure. It wasn't long after the girl left that someone else, a strange looking women with pink hair and gold ends, walked in and looked at all of cages.

"Wow, they really outdid themselves this time," the women whistled a second later I watched as a balding man entered the room. "So what do they want done today?"

"Take the males to the east wing and the females were to be brought to the west. Nothing new," he said with a gravelly voice.

"For once I wish I could just pick one and let the students use it for practice," the women sighed as she pulled out a large amount of keys. "There's already way too many useless ones to begin with." The man gave a nod as I saw him open a metal cabinet in the back. It looked to be a large amount shackles. The women began unlocking the cage next to me and pulled out the person inside, an old man with hollow eyes. He didn't even struggle or try to escape. No he merely walked out and held out his wrist to be cuffed. After cuffing him the old man shuffled out seeming to know exactly where he was going. As the turning of the lock clicked I forced way out only to be punched in the eye and kneed in the gut.

"Ooh, aren't you a feisty one," the women said as my hands were cuffed. A sudden force hit my back and sent me forward through the door into another Vatican scumbag. I looked up and wrinkled my brow. It was that brunette-blonde from before. "Take him to the east wing," the women ordered and the brunette-blonde nodded.

"Understood," he said as pushed me down the hall. "Move I don't have all day!" I proceeded onward the whole advent screaming profound insults in my head. I found myself in a room filled with the other prisoners that must have gotten here before us. All were men or very feminine looking guys lined up like we had when we first arrived. What caught my eye was a large podium and the couple dozen of people eyeing us.

I watched in shock as the clown from before stood at the podium, "Welcome everyone to the auction for the recent collection of half-breeds and demons. Please feel free to browse around." The crowd slowly dispersed and began walking around us looking over us thoroughly. I watched as stiff young women in a tight suit, glasses and brown hair, came up to look at me. I was tempted to kick her down as she clutched my face and examined me, but that would be suicide.

"I like this one we can use him," she stated to another person a stiff man probably a secretary. Then she looked me in the eye and coldly said, "Tell me, how good are you in a fight?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good I guess." The women smiled and walked off. I noticed some other boys no older than me giving me a look. It was a mix somewhere between pity and jealousy. After what felt like a good solid hour the auction started. The brunette-blonde reappeared shortly after the event started giving me a shock. He brought me up to the spot next to the podium and left as the clown began to spout some nonsense.

"As you can see he's a fine specimen. A half-demon found living on his own. We shall start the bid at 500,000," the clown cheered. Cries and hollers erupted of bids till the secretary to the stiff women shouted out,

"900,000!"

Ryuji stared at the assistance to probably one of the most vial women ever. At that note the bids came to a blinding halt. No one but her was willing to pay that much for one demon. Sure he looked human enough to make him probably easily manipulated (those kind usually were), had at least a decent level of strength, and had nice coloring in his opinion. Ryuji liked black hair and blue eyes. The demon was not worth it. He pitied the boy. Being forced to work for Laurence Halbrig, probably the biggest bitch in the universe, that demon would be forced to do horrible degrading things. Ryuji watched as the auction came to a close on 666#.

Okay, to say that learning from your adoptive father that not only are you the son of Satan, to end up killing your adoptive father and becoming a demon, be abandoned by your twin brother, end up imprisoned a month later by a crazed out church group (face it that's all these guys are), then auctioned off in the middle of a church like a slave, and say that you have a good life well that person is more fucked up than a yaoi fangirl having wet dreams about furry bondage sex between Ed and Roy from Fullmetal. Admit ladies you know that's pretty fucked up (Literally). So to say I was enjoying myself as I was dragged out of that church by a leash, my hands still cuffed, this was probably not the worst thing that could happen to me hell this was the highlight of my day. So shamefully I took joy in this.

"Who do I have to thank for my new ownership?" I said as we came to a door.

"I'm Laurence Halbrig. Please tell me your name," Laurence stated pulling a small key from her purse.

"It's Rin. I'm amazed you'd even care," I answered as the women gave me a look of amusement.

"I don't honestly," she spoke turning the key in the lock, "but calling my slaves by numbers would be bad for business. That name is just nice enough to keep." As the door opened Rin expected to see an empty hallway only to find he was at the entrance of a fine dining hall. "From now on this will be your new home. Meals will be delivered to you. You are not allowed to leave your room without permission. You will have an hour exercise period daily. My assistant will show you to your bedroom." On that cue she left and the secretary escorted me up the stairs. After a bit of walking down a hall with an unnatural amount doors till we approached a darkly stained oak door. The door was then opened and my cuffs were removed as I was shoved inside and tied down to something by the leash. The room was western styled with a large king size bed, red satin sheets, and an ornate bedpost. The only thing other than the bed was a small night stand. The floors were lightly stained wood and the walls had white with red rim. There was no windows nothing it was cold and empty. I think as far as owners went I lucked out. Although the universe has a fun way of messing up anything good that comes my way. I looked and noticed I was tied to the bedpost. I gave a loud sigh and laid down on the soft sheets. I'll sleep before I decide whether this good or bad. If only I had my sword then I could easily escape.

**Lamoon: so after this things should speed up. I'd like to thank all those who've review/followed/favorite so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamoon: Hey people I'm back again so soon. Okay so about here is where things will start get a bit fucked up. I mean more than they were before. Anyway I still don't own Blue Exorcists or a cat. I really want a cat.**

Day 2

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I heard the knocking on the door and groaned, "Five more minutes." The knocking turned to pounding and I managed to wake up. I stared at the door in confusion. What the hell am I supposed to do? In case these people can't remember I'm tied to a bedpost. How am I supposed to answer the door? I got off the bed and went to as close to the door as I could manage. I was almost at the door. I only needed to be three feet closer. I was tempted to take off the leash, but I wasn't sure how to. It had some weird complicated lock system. "Umm, I can't exactly reach the door."

The door then opened and a girl who looked only ten stood in the entry, "Sorry I forgot."

This kid was well tiny like a doll. She had red hair the color of strawberries and a silly outfit that almost rivaled that of the clown, almost. The girl jumped over and removed the collar around my neck and pulled me by the wrist, "This way, Mister Harris wants to see you." I watched as the girl looked at me and shyly said, "You were in the last raid right?"

"Yeah," I said as she stopped.

"Did you happen to see a girl with purple hair and ivory necklace?" she asked.

"Yes, she said her name was Krei Zi," I answered wondering what the connection was. The girls faced exploded with joy.

"Krei is alright!" the girl suddenly began running in circles, "Krei is okay! Krei is okay!" Suddenly the girl had yanked me down to her level and smiled, "Was she hurt? Did she have ice-cream!? I hope she did!"

"Who are you exactly?" I said in utter confusion.

"I'm Ichigo, but here everyone calls me Berry," the girl explained. "Krei is my younger sister. Well actually my cousin, but we might as well be sisters." The girl strolled further down the hall, "Two days ago I left to go looking for her, but I couldn't find her. So I came back." Now let's review this. She escaped and came back! Who in their right mind does that?!

"Why did you come back?" I exclaimed.

"Cause, if I didn't come back than I'd be in trouble," Berry stated simply.

"You realize you're a slave right?" I stated very dumbstruck by all this. "Being a slave is a bad thing."

"I know it's a bad thing, but it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Miss Halbrig may be mean at times, but she's nice," Berry sighed. "When you're a half-demon you hide in fear. Here you are imprisoned, but you're safe from the people who do you harm out there." As Berry spoke I understood her reasoning. Then another brick hit.

"You're the older cousin?!" I exclaimed and Berry nodded. Well it could be weirder. Berry continued to lead me down the corridors till we approached another door. The red-head opened the door and gestured for me to go in. Proceeding inward the door slammed shut and I was in a room with two girls and a man which could be assumed was this Harris fellow.

He looked like a businessman with hair prim and his suit without a crinkle. Another stiff suited asshole. "So you must be Rin. I'm surprised with a name like that I was expecting someone… cuter," the man stated looking me over. May I please just once have the right to punch this man! Just once all I'm asking. "Well, you make do with what you have and demons like you are rare." I almost laughed. This guy had no idea how rare I was. "So if you don't mind please strip down."

"What?!" I exclaimed not sure if I was hearing this man correctly.

"You heard me strip down we need to examine you," the man said as if he were merely talking about the weather.

"No," I immediately said.

Harris turned to the girls and snapped his fingers. The girls suddenly pounced on me and began trying to rip off my clothes. Can you say rape? Good. Because, I'm pretty sure that's what's happening. In minutes I found myself sitting on the ground, naked. "Don't be embarrassed kid these girls have seen pretty much everything and then some," Harris chuckled.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better it isn't!" I shouted vainly trying to cover myself in any way I could.

"It's not. Never was," the man spoke getting up from his desk and circling me like a vulture. "Nice abs, no visible scars, a good coloring, the tails in need of a good brushing though, yes I think you'll do nicely." That's so not creepy.

"Exactly what would I be good for?" asked almost afraid of the answer.

"For work what else," Harris answered dancing around the question.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear," I stated. "What kind of work is this?"

"Hmm… the best way you could put is that you'll be renting yourself to other people," the man said cautiously.

"Wait, so I'm a prostitute!" I yelled and received giggles from the two girls.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes," Harris said stifling a laugh. "This company rents out demons for those who can pay a fee. What happens afterward is up to the customer." I thought about it and came to the conclusion, I'm a fucking prostitute.

"May I please put my close back on!" I asked but it was more of a demand.

"Sure after the girls finish taking measurements," Harris said as the girls began enclosing around me. So after an hour or so I was finally clothed in onyx leather pants (apparently there's a difference) and a loose sleeveless black top. Apparently these people are also not done trying to make me look even gayer.

"Can we put me something other than black?" I asked in utter confusion as to why they kept putting me in black accessories.

"Yes, haven't you seen the shoes," one of the girls said gesturing to a pair of scarlet fever colored boots with black laces sitting on the side. One of the girls then began slicking my hair with gel causing me to wonder again.

"Is there a reason why I have to look like a man-whore?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"Trust me on this, Rin, we are all whore's here," the other girl said. "Part of being a part of Miss Halbrig's little gang of misfits. We may not be called prostitutes but we are. "

"Even that Berry kid?" I asked.

"Berry is an exception. She's more of a bodyguard around here if anything," the same girl answered. "Miss Halbrig keeps her here as a pet really." That made sense, I guess. At least it's better than imagining a teen who looks like a kid being a prostitute. The two then placed some leather cuffs with silver studs on both wrists. "After you put on your shoes Miss Halbrig will give you the binding collar."

"Binding collar?" I asked and the girls' gestured toward the collars around their necks.

"It keeps us bound to this place. To Miss Halbrig. That's why we are eventually allowed to roam free," the other explained with deep sorrow in her voice. I understood the sorrow to be so close to freedom, yet never be free. What would that be like? That kid never escaped only allowed to go. The girls finally done with I allowed me to slip into the boots and let me look at myself in the mirror. My hair was spiked by the gel to give it a neat messy look, if that makes to someone please explain how that even works. My outfit well no need to bore you with detail other than the fact that now I had a silver cross necklace. What was next eyeliner?

"Well… I look nice," I said trying to find something positive about this whole day. "Hey, I'm hungry when can I eat?" There was a chuckle and I was lead to a dining hall where about twenty other people were eating. I began eating a noodle dish with joy and looked around. It was such a casual place. For some reason I was expecting a prison yard. The half-hour of stuffing myself with good food came to a close and this time a boy came to greet. Most people had been keeping their distance. This boy was dressed similarly to me only instead of hints of red there was blue to his design, as well as blond hair that was smoothed down.

"You Rin?" the guy asked with a thick accent of somewhere I couldn't discern.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked throwing away my dessert.

"Dmitri. I was told to bring you to the big bitch, I mean Halbrig," Dmitri spoke and I figured with a name like that he was Russian.

"Let me guess to make me her permanent bitch? How's that for irony!" I laughed along with Russian. I followed the guy joking with along the way. For a whore he was pretty cool. As we walked into another office, which made question how big this building was or if it was even in Japan. "Bye dude."

"I'm not leaving. I'm here to drag your ass back to your room," Dmitri stated as they entered the room. Oh, crap this is going to hurt?!

Halbrig was sitting in the room wearing some kind of weird outfit decorated with strange jewels and items of silk. In the center of the room was a giant pentagram like structure covered with symbols. Candles lit at the corners burning in an almost unnatural shade of green bowls of spices lay upon the shelves. "Lay down boy," Halbrig said and gestured to the center of the pentagram.

I laid myself down on the ground and stared at Dmitri, "So is this going to hurt a lot?"

"Like hell. You'll probably faint before it's over, most do," he laughed and began to pull down a clear liquid in delicate glass bottle.

"Dmitri be quiet," Halbrig demanded grabbing the bottle from his hands shooing at him to go away. "If you want to change your name now is your chance." I nodded no. Halbrig continued on now beginning to mutter in some ancient language I watched as she drew blood from her hand using a long silver knife. "Drink," she whispered as she pressed her hand above my mouth. Not wanting to be pounded I reluctantly, hell almost vomiting, licked at the blood. The taste of iron was sickening and bitter in my mouth suddenly my breath became heavy. The women chanted and poured the liquid from the glass bottle. The liquid spread to the corner and the air suddenly carried a strange scent. I couldn't discern what it was but it smelled of herbs, flowers, nature. The scent it was so pleasing. I felt myself yearning for the source. For the liquid. Before I knew it I was growling inhumanly. What was happening to me? A pain seared through my spine my hands clawed at the ground. The chanting grew louder, the pleasant smell turned to that of smoke, the wet liquid became like slime, and felt like I was suffocating.

"Make it stop!" I screamed hoarsely.

"You, Rin, are bound to me through blood. You, Rin, serve me alone. You are mine to command," She chanted the pain grew worse burning at my neck. "Do you wish to give yourself to me?"

The pain increased to be even greater, "Make it stop!"

"Do you wish to give yourself?!" she demanded as the force became unbearable.

"Yes! Just please make it stop!" I screamed and the pain peaked my vision blurred and I collapsed only to wake seconds later my ears ringing. I groaned and managed to sit up despite the fact that everything was spinning. A hand was offered to me and I took it graciously.

"Well, you handled that better than most," Dmitri said as he supported my left flank.

"Please tell me it's over," I sighed almost vomiting as Dmitri began to pull me towards the door.

"Yep, and tomorrow work begins," Dmitri huffed as he dragged me to my room. He laid me down on the bed and I immediately fell asleep. I awoke early in the morning to find my head still hurting badly. I looked at my neck and lying there was a tight black collar. So I guess I'm a permanent slave now. Great. Should I go or wait? I'm not really sure. I wonder what I'll be forced to do?

**Lamoon: Yeah so brand new chapter. I am so glad all you people like this. I personally find it annoying that there aren't that many lemony fanfictions for Blue Exorcist involving slavery and stuff. I personally find things like that really enticing. More of my strange fetishes will pop in. More will come later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamoon: I think I giant herring stole my boot if anyone sees it please tell me cause my lunch is in there. I do not own Blue Exorcist. Now where is that lobster.**

Yukio sat his desk annoyed. Of course his brother would end up being sold before Yukio could do something. Of course Rin would take his precious sword, which he had hidden very quickly from sight. Oh, and here was the cherry on top. The Vatican wanted Yukio to go get his brother from Halbrig to train the students for actual combat. FML! The last thing he wanted was Rin here. "Might as well send a student and get it over with," Yukio grumbled and dialed his phone. The familiar dial tone rang in his ears. After three rings the person on the receiving end picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice answered on the receiving end.

"Shima this Yukio," he stated as he did more and more of the endless amount of work which most people seemed to forget he had. "I need you to go rent a demon from Halbrig's."

"Sure teach," Shima said. "You want anyone in particular?"

"Ask for Rin," Yukio sighed. "I assume you have the key?"

"Of course," Shima chimed. "Miss Halbrig is nice to visit and the girls there love me." Yukio was tempted to barf at that comment. How could he actually stomach that place. "Rin, sounds so cute! I bet she's got a big chest!" Yukio tried not to laugh as he thought of his brother's reaction to that statement. Then he thought of his brother in drag which was even more hysterical.

'"Shima I'm just going to hang up you," Yukio said as he ended the call.

Shima looked at the phone and pulled out the key to Halbrig's. One of the constant annoyances that Shima had was that it was always a hassle to find a keyhole he could use. They just weren't as common as they used to be luckily the dorms had a lock. So he placed the key into the lock and opened the door to Halbrig's entryway. The girl standing in the room gave him a large grin, "Shima what brings you here?"

"Okumura-sensei sent me to request a demon for training," He responded.

"Who?" the girl asked him.

"The demon's name is Rin. Since I haven't heard that name before I assume she's new," Shima answered joyfully trying to picture Rin in his mind.

"Oh, Yes Rin!" The girl exclaimed, "I'll go get Rin for you Shima!"

"Put the fee on the Vatican's tab," Shima stated as the girl ran off to fetch Rin.

Day 2

A knock on the door snapped me back to my situation. I got to my feet and approached the door opening it to find a girl I didn't recognize. "Rin, you have a customer waiting for you. Please come to the foyer," the girl said giving me a bit of confusion.

"Who asked for me?" I said wanting to know who the hell even knew who I was. The only logical explanation was Yukio. What would that jerk want with me?

"Someone from the Vatican," the girl stated and I was escorted to the foyer. So it must have been Yukio. Probably here to rub something in my face or worse give me advice I don't need. I was a bit shocked when we finally reached the room and inside was a boy with pink hair. "Shima, I brought you Rin." The girl gestured to me and the boy stared.

Shima felt a wave of disappointment as he looked at the person in front of him. Although, he would admit the boy was cute. "Man, I was expecting a babe," he sighed and the demon burst in rage which surprised the pinkette. "I mean with a name like Rin you'd think it would be a cute girl. I can assume you're girly at heart based on your outfit."

"What's that supposed mean!?" the demon yelled in rage and looked as if was about to strangle Shima. This caused Shima to chuckle this demon's fits of rage were actually pretty cute.

"It means you're a guy wearing eyeliner," Shima stated and ruffled the guys hair and noted how the boy kept scowling and giving a bitter face. Rin would be so much cuter if stopped getting so angry, then again the pout gave him a bit of charm. "So is Rin the name Halbrig gave you or your own name?"

"Of course it's my name!" Rin exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an exwire from the cram school! My name is Renzo Shima. My teacher Okumura-sensei told me to get you," the pinkette explained cheerfully quickly landing a quick kiss on the demon pulling away before his face could be ripped off. Shima felt the familiar sensation of the temporary contract forming and felt the chains of command dig themselves into his body. "I guess you haven't been trained yet. I do like the virgins though."

"You sick twisted bastard," the demon yelled and Shima growing tired of the yelling decided to fix that.

"Rin-chan be quiet," the pink bastard said and as I was about to yell again I felt my voice leave me. I tried to speak to make any possible noise but found the action pointless. What did this guy do to me? "Come on Rin follow me." At that I found my legs unwillingly approaching the bastard. The pink-bastard placed a key into the door turning it and stepping through the doorway with me in tow. Something tells me today is a day it sucks to be me. Again. As we stepped in I notated that we were a hallway that in no way shape or form could have belonged to the building I was in. How big is the Vatican branch in Japan anyway? I mean there is no way it's this big. I continued following the person in front of me against my will till we approached another door. It was opened to reveal a worn down classroom. What a dump.

"You can talk now," Shima said and I felt my voice returning. "But you can't hurt me or anyone else."

"I fucking hate you," I muttered under my breath getting a smug grin from the taller male.

"No swearing," Shima spoke and found my curses muted from my mouth.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I screeched trying curse desperately.

"I formed a temporary contract via kiss with Halbrig's permission. Can't you see the chain of command?" Shima said obviously expecting me to know this. I nodded no and looked around my body for a chain of sorts. "Focus on your collar then onto me. That should help." I did and slowly I began to see a long gold chain form around my neck that rapped around pink-bastards hands.

"What the hell is with this thing!" I yelled trying desperately to pull the chain apart only to receive a volcano of laughter.

"Man, you are a riot!" he laughed. "You can't break that chain do matter what you do. Just like you can't resist doing what I tell you" The pink-bastard then pulled out a sadistic grin. "Such as if I told you to get on the floor and start licking it clean," I suddenly collapsed to the floor and began licking the disgusting surface. "Or to bite your own tail," I immediately sat up and cringed in pain as I bit the tip of my tail. "Even start making out with my elbow," as I was about to start kissing this man's elbow (god the world really just hates me) the pink-bastard interrupted the action. "You don't need to that! Trust me neither one of us want that."

"I swear when I get the chance I will kill you and then hang you by the-***The Following Part of the conversation has been censored to meet the broadcasting code for your program*** and-***this too*** not to mention-***especially this*** you-***ooh, these are words ****_not_**** to teach your children***!"

"Whoa, you're really foul mouthed," a new voice was brought onto the conversation. Turning I saw the familiar fucking face of Yukio.

"Yeah, well you're a four eyed mole," I chimed giving a large grin at the person formerly known as my brother. Now I refer to him as backstabbing-asshole-who helped me getting enslaved- relative. Lesson to those who want a valuable life lesson from this here you go: Life's a piece shit when you look at it. Always look on the bright side of life. And yes I am aware I ripped off Monty Python honestly I don't care.

"You are extremely rude. Why don't you just shut up," Yukio snapped at me clearly just as pissed as I was.

"No thanks seeing you pissed off is very fulfilling," I beamed and pink-bastard seemed to be watching us.

As Shima watched the two guys he couldn't help but notice how something about them was clearly similar. Having an improbable epiphany that was so unlikely that he assumed if both men could hurt him would result in two black eyes. He settled for the probability of one. "Are you two related?"

The two of them looked at each other vilely before snapping their heads back and in synch yelled, "Hell no!" Shima laughed at the reaction silently. If he didn't know better he'd say the two were brothers or something along those lines.

"What the hell do you want me for?" I griped to the two almost wishing that I had to stay back at that hellhole to train in being a whore or something.

"Simple Rin-chan I need you to act as a punching bag for my students," Yukio smiled angelically. All I could think was FUCK YOU Yukio. Fuck You.

**Lamoon: Sorry for taking so long. Now I need to hopefully finish my homework.**

**Rin: Like that's ever going to happen.**

**Lamoon: Shut up! Go make out with Bon or something!**

***Rin and Bon make out***

**Lamoon: *blush* Oh, yeah the collar… I am penguin! Thank you all for following you cannot believe how happy I am. Now to finally update for you people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamoon: I'm back everyone. I really am sorry my chapters take so long to write at times. I pull this out of my ass. So I gotta find the right piece of crap to pull out. Man that is a bad analogy. So I do not own Blue Exorcist, nor the duck eating your sandwich.*whispering* His name is Charlie.**

Day 10

Again a searing pain coursed through my body as I slammed against the wall having the breath knocked out of me. I stood up once more panting and I ignored the fresh wounds on my arms and legs. "That's enough for now," Yukio said and the halts of attacks stopped. This was the eighth time that Yukio had me brought in for training. I collapsed onto the ground sweating, exhausted, and every part of me stung. I'm so hungry right now. My throat is dry too I haven't had anything since last night and I'm running on fumes. I was panting heavily trying to cool myself down. "Hey, are you okay?" someone asked I looked up.

Ryuji looked down at the wounded demon currently bleeding on the floor which _someone_ is going to have to clean up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked and demon looked back at him with hateful eyes.

"What do you care you ***that's right it's still censored* **just away," the demon yelled.

"Well you're bleeding all over the floor and today that's my job to clean up," Ryuji barked back.

"Oh, so that's it you only care if it concerns you! You are such an ***you can probably guess what this is* **!" the demon shrieked.

"Shut up and clean your damn wounds idiot!" Ryuji ordered tossing him a wet rag. Unlike Shima he didn't have 'chain of command' over the demon so the shorter male just scoffed at him like a bitch. "I'm getting a bucket. You better have started cleaning yourself by the time I get back or I'll have Shima make you do something nasty."

I shuddered at the thought of doing another of Shima's degrading orders and reluctantly began cleaning the cuts. The chicken-head returned a minute later bucket in tow. He dipped a new rag in the water and began cleaning the wounds on my arm. Quickly I smacked his hand away, "Get the ***did you guess ass?* **and leave me alone! I can take care of myself!"

"Are you always this stubborn?" Ryuji as he yanked my arm. The correct answer would be shamefully yes. I still have my pride though and just gave him a loud huff and turned away allowing him to continue cleaning the wound. "You're a brat."

"I know," I sighed and turned to face him with a large smirk, "but I'm cute so I can get away with it."

The chicken-head seemed to laugh at this and hit me in the head, "You aren't cute. If anything you are as annoying as fuck." He tossed the rag he was using on my face and I began wiping at the blood there. "How anybody would manage to put up with a stubborn ass like you amazing."

"Well ain't, that the pot calling the kettle black," I muttered and I can assume he must have heard it because he hit me in the head. The day continued without much of a change and I was returned to Halbrig's. Immediately I was sent back to my room to await dinner. Apparently newcomers weren't allowed to eat in that dining area unless given special permission. Berry came in a while later with a tray of food and a large glass of juice meant for stamina. "Thanks Berry."

"No problem. How bad did they beat you up this time?" Berry asked sitting on the bed.

"Not too bad. I'm beginning to get used to it," I sighed. "Any word on your cousin?"

Berry nodded and gave a loud sigh, "No. Miss Halbrig won't let me search for her either." She gave me a curious look, "What about that ass of brother you have?"

I raised an eyebrow and immediately gave her a hard look, "Who told you that?"

Berry smirked, "I get around. What really tipped me off is my work with…" Berry paused and cringed before saying, "_Mephisto_."

"You work for the clown," I choked out. "I thought that you were like that bitch's pet?"

"I am! That's the why it's so awful! I hate his guts so much and the worst part is since I'm so s_pecial _only Miss Halbrig can tell me what to do so he does all these weird punishments. Although last time I did paint his car over with rainbow, unicorns, and ice-cream so I probably deserved it," Berry ranted. I decided I wanted to leave these 'punishments' to the imagination.

Taking a large bite from my dinner I said, "Yukio is still being a fucking asshole."

"Don't worry it will get better," Berry assured me.

Day 11

The day started out as the last few had and Miss Halbrig sat at her desk signing away at papers and deals. A knock came upon her door and she looked up from the mounds of work and spoke with a loud sigh, "Come in." A man with purple hair and a flamboyant outfit waltzed into the room.

"Ah, Laurence my dear flower-," Mephisto started but was immediately hit in the face with a large book.

"Save it for the Vatican Pheles! What the hell are you doing in you're here?" Laurence yelled at the demon.

"I just came to talk with you about certain matter," the demon spoke slyly. "Like those secrets you have stashed away regarding the Okumura brothers."

Laurence gritted her teeth and curtly faced away from the annoying demon, "I asked you what you were doing here dammit!"

"Geez, you are so uptight! I told you I came to talk," Mephisto cheered and only succeeded in angering the women even more. "Now about Rin what do you plan to do with him?" So that was his game.

"Use him like any other demon here of course," Laurence spoke in a monotone fashion turning back to her work. "He's my property so you have no reason to concern yourself with him."  
"But you know he is far greater than the average demon. So why waste him so easily," Mephisto smirked.

"For your information if I used him for anything else it would draw out suspicion," Halbrig sighed deciding she would indulge the man.

"You could just keep him as your personal demon. Nobody would find that suspicious in the least," Mephisto grinned. "After all you did that with that Berry kid for some reason."

"You will not touch Berry!" Halbrig snapped and slapped Mephisto across the cheek surprising the demon. "Berry is not to be harmed under any circumstance!"

"You are so horrible to me! I wish I could just kill you at times," Mephisto whined. "I won't harm your precious pet. So just let me ask do you plan to keep those two a secret?"

"Of course," Laurence grumbled. "Now get the hell out of my office!" Mephisto left the office with a smirk.

"Son of a ***then you're right***," I yelled once again being slammed into the same wall as before. I might as well make an outline on this wall claiming it as my spot.

"Stop complaining and get up," Yukio barked and I got up. I swear as soon as get the chance I'm going to burn this place to the ground. Again the students attacked me in endless barrage of attacks. An hour passed before the next break.

Ryuji had noticed something odd over the past few days regarding the demon. Not once had he ever seen the demon fight back. Rin seemed to merely dodge the attacks or willingly take the hit. The demon besides his appearance didn't seem to have any powers or extreme abnormalities which was incredibly unusual. As the break began he approached the demon and pulled him aside. "What the heck is with you?"

"Huh?" Rin feigned innocence only succeeding in infuriating Ryuji greatly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why haven't you fought back the whole time you've been here?"

I glared at the chicken-bastard at the remark made. What the hell did he mean by that? Was he saying I was weak! That asshole! "I'm not supposed to fight back you *** I can't believe this has become a running gag***

"So you just take it like a wimp?" the chicken-bastard yelled at me.

"I take it like a man!" I shouted back at him.

"So men just stand there and let people hit them!" Ryuji shouted at the stubborn demon before him. Why was this guy so damn stubborn? "If you're a real man fight me!"

"Fine I will!" I screamed and tried to punch the bastard only my punch curved away from him. I tried again but my fist merely glided past the asshat. "The hell?"

The bastard smirked, "Oh, I see you talk tough but you can't lay a finger on me." This guy can go fuck himself. "You are so cute." On second thought I'll do it and make it hurt like hell. No worse than hell it will be like he's getting date raped by a bicycle on the streets of England while have a snapping turtle bit at his dick. Yes that would be worse than hell. Mostly because people take pictures of stuff and my friend never lived that down.

"I swear one of these day I'll get rid of this sticking binding collar and beat your *** I mean seriously is this funny anymore?* **and then *** I mean nobody likes a running gag***!"

"I'd like to see you try."

**Lamoon: I blame you people I got distracted from my assignment because you people keep following and praising me! You are all horrible people I love you so much! I curse you all to get a piece of cake that's not your favorite flavor. It will be your second. Although I did finish so I won't stay made at you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamoon: Back again. I'd just like to say I really hate school.**

**Rin: Doesn't everybody?**

**Lamoon: I hate having to get up at 5 in the morning!**

**Rin: Why in the world do you have to get up at 5?**

**Lamoon: l have brother who takes an hour to do his hair that's why. I do not own Blue Exorcist or your left hand. Why the left hand because I eat noodles with my left hand.**

Day: Oh, who gives a damn anymore it's like day 19 or something!

It was another day working for, you guessed it Yukio, currently break time. I had finished with one of my routine arguments with Ryuji. Yes, fighting with him had become a routine. Even though it was nothing more than angry shouting I actually enjoyed our fights. It was one of those weird bro things that only guys get, but the truth is they don't get them either. It's like how even girls don't understand how their minds work. Or politicians, politicians never know anything about politics that's why they're politicians. At the end of the day I was escorted back by Ryuji this time instead of Shima.

"What the ***do you still think this is funny*** are you doing?" I grumbled.

"I'm taking you back. Isn't that obvious moron," Ryuji said as he placed a key into a lock opening to the lobby. He shoved me inside saying a quick goodbye and working out something or other with the demon who was always here.

"Yo, Rin," a familiar voice called it was Dmitri the blonde called approaching from one of the corridors.

"Hi Dmitri, where you off to?" I responded Dmitri seemed to be heading somewhere quickly.

Giving me a smirk Dmitri grabbed my hand, "Let me show you, Rin, it's pretty cool actually." Before I could protest he dragged me off to wherever it was he was heading. Leading me down the hallways we came to a dead end. Dmitri began to tap the wall as loud creaking could be heard. The tapping then revealed a secret panel it was the size of an average door blending perfectly into the wall. It was the kind of thing that you wouldn't notice if didn't know it was there. We both entered the secret passage revealing a dark room that eventually turned to light. A group of demons sat in the center of lounge like room huddled in speaking in low voices. As Dmitri approached all heads turned and revealing one of them who I easily recognized as Berry wearing a top hat similar to the clowns but much smaller.

"Well looks like you finally made it Dmitri," one of the demons a guy with green hair spiked in the middle.

"Yeah, well I got held up with this old geezer who made me fuck him a bunch. I swear when I get the chance I'll kill that ass and the rest of them," Dmitri cringed as he laid back in one of the chairs.

"I hear ya, this week I had to kill some of my own kind. It's just so sickening," a busty woman with pure white eyes and silver horns that spread out like branches said. "When are we making our move Dmitri?"

"Soon," he grinned, "Isn't that right Berry?" Okay at this point I was completely lost on what was going on. What in the world is going on here?

Berry returned his grin her face almost hidden under the hat's brim, "Of course. The key thing about this attack is we find Krei." I became very nervous when Berry spoke now, because her voice lacked the childish carefree tone it usually carried. No at the moment she sounded like a mature adult not just in tone but the pitch of her voice dropped too. "So you decided to bring Rin today?" she said looking at me for the first time.

"You sure we can trust him?" another demon a large burley man with dark skin said looking at me with skeptic eyes.

"You know the rule around here Cam. No one can ever be trusted, am I right son of Beelzebub?" Berry said in ice cold voice.

"Berry, Dimitri, could you please explain what's going on here?" I spoke timidly almost afraid to answer.

"It's a very simple thing we're doing Okumura," Berry rose from her chair tilting her hat back standing proudly. "We are making preparations to destroy the Vatican in the name of: The Gehenna Liberators."

"YOU'RE REBELS!" I shouted out in shock, "b-b-u-t how?"

"Take a seat kid it is going to be a long talk," Dmitri said and I plopped in the chair in a daze. "Ask anything you want to learn."

"Well… if you're rebels then how are you slaves?" I asked.

"That's easy to answer. There's a trick to this place and that is that Halbrig works with us. As for the why she believes in our cause as much as we do. For about 8 years now she's been allowing us to work under the radar to develop methods to help us fight back," Berry answered.

"Just who are you Berry? You mentioned Krei what does she have to do with any of this?" I asked this time Berry smirked.

"First off my name is Ichigo around here. Second I'm the leader and the founder of this place with Dmitri being my 2nd in command," Berry stated pausing a bit before continuing. "…I was enslaved at the age of 12. Miss Halbrig a distant _human _relative of mine who was high up there bought me and kept me as personal slave. It took me only a few months to come up with the idea and together she and I developed the Gehenna Liberators."

"Just how old are you?" Interrupted while she stopped to take a breath.

"I'm 20. Last I checked Krei was 18 right?" she said looking at Dmitri who gave a nod of assurance. "Man, I need a smoke." Berry then took out cigarette and lit it giving a sigh. "Krei is both my cousin and informant. She is a half-demon who developed a form of drug that allow half-demons to be humans physically for short amounts of time. Currently we need to find her cause she has important information on the Vatican."

"Wow, she seemed so sweet and innocent," I said in astonishment, "and human."

"That's Krei for you. I bet you thought she was going to cry in front of you and then start saying stuff like, 'What will become of me now! I'm so scared please hold me!'" Dmitri laughed as he made a imitation of Krei.

"So you guys are rebels and not only that you also happen to know who I am," I still trying to get a full grasp on the situation. "Fuck, I'm in some deep shit."

"Anything else you'd like to ask?" Berry said. I had a ton of questions... but the fear that if I asked anymore would lead me into a bigger mess than before stopped me. Instead I gave her a nod and she looked away seeming to have lost interest in me.

"Ichigo, what's the plan of attack?" the green haired one said while chewing on one of his nails.

"The plan is to hit them when they least expect it," Berry said as she pulled out a floor map spreading it across the table in the middle of the room. "As soon as we get Krei we can begin damaging the building inside. Everyone here will need to take up a job at one of the branches of the Vatican."

Looking towards the white eyed women she barked orders to her, "Czli, I need you to infiltrate the Chinese branch. You're a demon from their region so they'll have previous experience with your kind making it easy for you to gain access."

She turned to Cam and another demon a small boy in appearance with silver hair, "Cam, Jem, I need you to attack the Americas. Yours will take a long time so additional help will be given."

"As for you three Amaimon, Yuliken, and Mo, will work on the various European branches," she said to three demons: one being the green haired guy, the other a German girl with long blonde hair, the third a scraggly looking old man.

"The branches in Africa don't have as strong a hold so only one of us needs to go there," Berry stated and returned to being little kid Berry for a second. "So who wants to volunteer, cause there is no way in hell I'm going there." Silence passed for a minute, "Understood, Antonio will be volunteering. Thank you for your noble sacrifice."

"Don't just volunteer someone without asking!" a guy with hazel eyes and brown hair shouted.

"Fine, Lovino you can go too!" Berry smiled to the man who just yelled.

"You *** technically this isn't necessary... but let's face it if we had to listen to Lovi on a cussing rant we'd be here forever*** I do not want to go on trip with that fucking tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted.

"You mean to say you're refusing an order? Because, if that's the case then I guess will have to kill you," Berry said a vicious look in her eyes glaring at all the people in the room.

Lovino began to plead desperately, "Of course not! I wouldn't dream of disobeying the mighty Ichigo!"

"Good, cause it would really suck to have to kill one of my own men," Berry said with a large innocent smile. Okay, now I can understand how this girl became the leader of the rebels. "Dmitri will be of course work on Russia and any other branches not been assigned." Berry then pointed a finger at me, "and Rin and I will be taking out Japan." Berry jumped on the table striking a pose, "The mission will weaken the enemy's strength and defense over time! Though the project will be lengthy and the fight against the Vatican will be difficult we will win!" I was left awestruck by everything sitting there with my mouth hanging open. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Lamoon: So I finally got my first cellphone and it has app that lets me access my online documents which will make updates go faster. So now we have an actual plot not just pure smut. Ah, smut if had to taste like any meat it would taste like lamb. Definitely lamb. Cause, lamb is soft and tender… and you people don't want to read about lamb. I love writing Berry in this story because she's a personal joke between me and my friend. I would explain it but it is currently a s-e-c-r-e-t Please read, review, kill all zucchinis, and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamoon: I'm back again darlings to write you a chapter that's fabulous! I hope you guys like the new cover. I edited the picture from one I got from Deviantart which is why some people may recognize it. I do not won Blue Exorcist, my own country, or have the ability to transform myself into any character I choose for the: ultimate cosplay… yet.**

Still Day 19

"So you knew who I was the whole time?" I stated.

Berry who was beginning to cleaning up paper on the table gave me a look, "Yeah, Mephisto told me that the son of Satan would be joining us soon."

"So what are we going to do the branches? What's the plan?" I asked Berry as we sat in the lounge room the other demons having already left.

"Let me answer your question with a question. Tell me if Krei has been caught over 100 times and always escaped even though she's a half-breed too, how has she always managed to go free?" Berry stated as she started making coffee from the machine off to the side.

"I dunno, she teleports?" I said and Berry passed me a cup and a few sugar packs.

"I gave you the answer earlier dumbass. Krei and I developed a drug when we were kids along with some other demons that temporarily makes the user seem human in every way possible. Next question: If you could completely morph demons into humans who is to say that you couldn't do the reverse?" Berry smiled.

"I'm so confused," I muttered and was somehow wacked upside the head by a midget in a top hat.

"You are fucking moron," she groaned. "We have developed a drug to transform humans into demons temporarily. The drug will be placed it in the Vatican's water supply and the constant consumption of the drug will eventually turn them into demons for good," a mad grin rose on her face as she took swigs of coffee, wide pink eyes filled with pain and glee, "They will be unable to fight back properly and will eventually fall and demons will have their freedom."

"But that's insane!" I shouted in shock.

"What do you expect the plan was made by someone named Krei Zi," Berry smirked the madness now gone.

"So how are you going to get the drug into the water supply?" I asked skeptically not liking the plan much.

Berry took another gulp and pulled out another smoke, "I have access to the supply thanks to Mephisto. I don't trust him in the slightest, but without him we would have never have gotten the building plans."

"You're acting so differently right now," I said trying to make for more normal conversation taking a sip from my mug. "It's so weird."

"I act like a kid around the exorcist to keep them from suspecting anything. Down here is the only place where I can blow off some steam," she sighed and a puff of smoke poured out. I kept wondering about the hat on her head.

"What's with the hat?" I stated and I saw a red tinge begin to appear on her cheeks.

"Mephisto gave it to me as a birthday gift because I've always liked his hat," she said stuttering.

"Don't tell me you like the freak," I exclaimed and I heard am choking sound come from her mouth.

"Hell no! I mean I hate his guts! The only thing I like about him is his hat! Nothing more!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I gave a chortle and ruffled her hair. "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID!"

The evening proceeded as usual and I collapsed on my bed completely exhausted. How in the world do I keep getting mixed up in these kind of things? Was I just born to end up with the most screwed life in existence? That plan Berry has is creepy. If she destroys the Vatican then people could be hurt. I wonder why they thought this was the best plan of attack. Then again... why do we even have to fight for our freedom? It seems as if it was always like this. Demons living in fear of exorcist was the way of the world, but why?

**A/N: The following contains scenes that are gruesome and may or may not disturb you. If you do not wish to read that please skip to the next bold print. Or not the choice is yours... or is it?**

Krei laid on the hard cot in her cell in the dungeons of the Vatican. This wasn't the first time she'd been captured and would probably not be the last. Krei was lucky to be born clever and quick when it came to things. She hated these people with a burning passion. She hated being forced through painful tests for days just to see if she was human. Why were humans so stupid? They endlessly repeat themselves only to ask why things happened like this. Containing so many foolish emotions that ultimately got in the way. So many things about them were disgusting, but even Krei wouldn't deny that she cared _faintly_ for the emotions. Although Krei cared for almost nothing in general. Just as she was about to drift into the abyss of sleep she felt someone grab her. She immediately sprung up with a terrified look on her face. It was another surprise test to see if they had caught her off guard, they hadn't. Krei let out screams that were muffled by the person's hand. Krei was brought to a room where they tortured demons. Strapping her to chair she cried out, "Let me go! Please, I beg of you let me go! I'm not a demon!" False tears began to fall from her eyes (truthfully Krei was very unfazed by this. After all panic was a human emotion).

"Miss Krei Zi, we merely want to know that you are truly human. If not we shall guide you to the righteous path," the man who brought her here said in voice drenched in sadistic thoughts. He was a disgusting man with shifty eyes that spoke of how he enjoyed doing this.

The man brought out a silver knife and slowly dragged the edge over her skin. Blood oozed from the wounds (the cuts stung on her skin, but they were nothing compared to some things she had been through) keeping up the persona of the helpless girl bit down on her lip giving muted cries and even more tears.

"Do you know what this is?" the man grinned holding a bottle of holy water.

"I don't know," she cried out, "Please, just let me go!"

"You see this is holy water, but not just any kind of holy water," he smirked placing a finger into the water, " It's a special blend that will wash away all your sins, but applying it hurts like hell even for a human. This is actually my own blend it has the ability to eat through anything nonliving." A finger flicked at her splashing the water on her cuts. She screamed as the places the water touched shocked her severely, burning her shirt. He continued with his actions mercilessly laughing at her screams.

Krei's clothes lay in tatters now revealing her silky pale skin and succulent breasts. The cold room was lit only by moonlight letting Krei easily see the sickening lust the man had in his eyes when she into spasms of pain. How repulsive humans were. Krei did her best to cover herself, but was only able to succeed in crossing her legs. This proved to be fruitless for every time she was splashed her legs would jerk open in pain.

The man made more cuts on her body and joyfully poured the liquid on them causing more pain. "You're such a beauty. I rarely get to have the pretty ones so I'll treat you real good," he whispered in her ear licking the shell making her skin crawl. "You're young too. So this must be your first time. I bet you don't even know what's going on." Krei felt the increasing need to hurl. This man was such a creep! Sure she'd never had a boyfriend, but that didn't mean she didn't know what he was planning! Frankly Krei did not want any part of him.

"Pl-ee-se stop. It hurts so much," she spoke her voice trembling on the outside.

"Don't be shy darling, I'm going to make you feel real good in a minute, just wait," he said slyly strapping her legs down now. He began kissing her along her neck slowly heading to her breasts and began to bite the soft pink nubs. Krei held back moans that did not exist playing along for the time being.

The man continued to play with her Krei keeping up the facade of being helpless. Then she felt a small bit of heat pool within her. Inwardly she wondered about this because honestly what this man was doing was not arousing in the least.

"So it's working at last. You need much more of the holy water than most," he smiled as he took in her lips and parted, "In fact I was beginning to worry something was wrong with the formula." He took in her lips again forcing his tongue in her mouth she quickly bit his tongue.

**A/N: You may now read. Or can you? For all we know reading could all be in your head.**

"You put a hormone enhancer in the water specifically designed to throw your victims into fits of mindless animalistic heat," she spoke softly and the man looked back at her in shock. The sweet innocent violet eyes had turned a stoic and cold. "You're sickening to look at. In fact I would not mind killing a man like you."

The man looked at her in shock, "What the hell is wrong with you." A loud snapping sound was heard and he was slammed into the wall by two strong hands. Krei had effortlessly broken her bindings and stood tall against him.

Krei clasped her hand around his neck easily pinning him to the wall, "Before I kill you I will ask you some simple questions," he nodded frantically in fear of the girl. "Tell me if the persona you saw was real if you _had_ raped me and I turned out to be a demon who would be the guilty one of us?" the man tried to answer but could only make struggled noises, "The answer: the demon because it was born a demon and is a child of the damned. Next question: in a world where demons hold the power do humans live in fear like us?"

"I-d-on-'t known," he gasped.

"Answer: yes because it would be exactly the same," she hissed. "Third question: why do innocent beings have to suffer just because they weren't born human? Your answer: because a fucking book written thousands of years ago told you we were guilty of sins that we did not commit!" her griped tightened, "My answer: We don't deserve to be punished! We never deserved to! Be children can't choose who their origin of birth," the sound of the man's neck snapping rang in the room and blood sprayed over Krei's face. "I didn't choose to be born a demon!" The body collapsed to the ground and Krei walked out a mad grin on her face.

Making her way back to the cell she was in before and placed her precious necklace on casting a spell to restore what was left of her clothing. Yes, she didn't choose to be this way, but what do you expect from a child named Krei Zi. Yes, she was destined to go mad! She chuckled moving about in the dungeon killing any and all who got in her way. As she left Krei looked at the crimson blood on her hand smiling, "Blood has such a pretty color," Krei now continued on the path to her cousin.

Day 20

"No way in hell!" I shouted at Berry who had come to my room early in the morning.

"Oh, come on it's so easy," Berry whined to me as I put on my shirt.

"There is no way I am flirting with a guy to destroy the Vatican's water supply," I cringed at the thought of doing so.

"Hey, I put up with Mephisto daily compared to what I have to do your job is a cake walk," Berry whined. "Besides he's cute I'd hit that any old day."

"May I ask who are you referring to exactly?" I gave her a puzzled look as she put on my eyeliner. Yeah, I know I but it's like a rule around here for some ungodly reason. "And what makes you think I could seduce a guy!"

Berry gave me smirk and began working on my hair, "Looks like everyone's aware of it but you! Let me put it to you this way in this everyone is either secretly gay or bi. Even if they are straight and religious the will of the wall destroy any of that. Sooner or later one of them is bound to look like Shima did."

"I am not flirting with Shima," I shouted.

"Didn't say you had to," Berry grinned widely. "Just flirt with someone."

"Never!" I shouted at her but felt my neck be pulled back.

"You're a member of the rebel forces now which means if I don't like you I can just snap your neck," she said innocently giving me shivers, "Or I can let Krei rip you to pieces bit by bit."

"She wouldn't do that would she?" I said giving a gulp.

"Oh, she would and she'd enjoy it," Berry smirked. "Now are you going to listen to me or do I need to go find Krei so she can kill you?" I nodded fervently and Berry giving me a wide grin. Great, so now I'm going to seduce a guy just to poison some water. My agenda of things that make my life suck so much just keeps getting bigger. As I headed down to meet Shima for a new temporary contract I saw he wasn't there, no instead Ryuji stood in the lobby. FML.

"What's with your bad mood," Ryuji said once he saw me.

"Let's just say my life sucks more than usual and that's saying something," I muttered. "Just get it over with and sign the temporary contract."

"How do I sign?" Ryuji asked and I became embarrassed.

"Well… you kind of have to… kiss me," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked and I became even more embarrassed.

"I said you have to kiss me asshole!" shouted by accident and immediately shut my mouth.

Ryuji blushed a bit wondering who in the world came up with a rule like that. Reluctantly he grabbed Rin's face and placed a kiss on his lips quickly wiping at his sleeve. That was so weird.

As Ryuji placed a kiss on my lips I pulled away. Man, it so weird getting kissed by guys! I bet somewhere off to the side Berry is laughing her head off.

**Lamoon: Well that was a fun chapter. I finally got them to kiss! Soon there will be passionate love with toys, bare skin, and beautiful racks of lamb. I don't know why I keep thinking of lamb.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know everyone wants a new chapter and I'm sure after this you will all try to tie me up for ritualistic sacrifice under the full moon with an obsidian dagger. I mean I would too honestly and I have everything set up if you'd like to. So I posted this because *blame this person too* Starbringer asked for the pairing to be Krei and Rin. What would you like as a pairing? People please post in the reviews what pairing you'd like. As well as what spiritualistic creature we shall sacrifice me to. **


End file.
